


Twice Of The Same Kind

by Hime17kunOwO



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chika harem, ChikaRiko, Crossover, F/F, HonoMaki, Honoka Futa, Honoka harem, LOVE Live crossovers, Yuri, Yuri harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime17kunOwO/pseuds/Hime17kunOwO
Summary: An older more experienced Honoka bumps into an aspiring, still dreaming Chika in the streets of akihabara.An impatient, yet still in love with her baka girlfriend Maki, meeting a young still confused Riko both panicking where their loved ones are.Okay so both ships are OTP and too alike, so why not slap each couple on the face.*Surprise plot twist boop*





	1. That Idiot?!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been bugging me while I was downloading fanarts to cherish in my phone, da hecky are my Two OTP's so alike. So I made a fanfic. It's a little long, but bare with it. I'm sure it's worth it.

Honoka fished for her sunglasses inside her little backpack as her ride slowly arrived in the busy streets of akiba. She had enough experience of being trampled upon by fans of several shapes and sizes that she always made sure to bring a pair, and an extra pair with her whenever she went outside. 

"Onee-chan, be careful with the fans. And good luck on your date."

Honoka's little sister, Yukiho reminded her from behind the driver's seat. Honoka grinned and gave her sister a peck on the cheek before leaving the car. It might have been years since she had last sat foot on a stage with the intention of performing but her relationship with both family and friends never changed. 

The place was full of otakus and some normal people. You could tell from each design on their clothes, the way they talked or how their bodies moved easily described on what kind of people they were. Akiba always changed, faster than any other place, but the people that filled it were the same old creative and passionate fans that simply loved things that sparkled brightly. 

 

Honoka walked through the mess, trying to keep her hair and eyes hidden by the large beret and sunglasses she wore. Her clothes were her girlfriend's merch brand, only a real fan would have guessed tho, if they looked real hard enough. Honoka wore an orange off the shoulder top, with a red pin that had a large M embedded on it pinned on the sleeve. Then her orange and white frilly skirt had a belt that was fully orange, except for a few Red M's plastered over the holes that were supposed to be empty. Came next her shoes, that were comfortable sneakers, which on the sole, had a large M hidden under it. Honoka never wore her own merch, only Maki's, and Kotori's. They were all subtle, but sometimes the fanbase would explode when they see it. 

Honoka bumped into someone, She groaned as she rubbed her hips. Honoka looked up to see a younger girl, shorter she presumed, with the same ginger hair as hers. Honoka sighed as she took the girl's hand in her own and pulled her up.

"Eh..?! Eh.. I'm sorry! I got lost and I needed to find my girlfriend!" 

When Honoka heard 'Girlfriend' she perked up and chuckled, so they were the same kind. 

"It's no problem, after all, akiba is always a busy place." 

Honoka took her hand away and flashed the younger girl a smile, on which the girl responded with a goofy grin. Her outfit attracted Honoka, it was also subtle, a hat to hide her hair, and a pair of reading glasses. A comfortable white flannel shirt, with short shorts. It was almost like this girl herself was trying to be both fashionable and plain. Honoka took the chance and leaned in to whisper into the younger girl's ear.

"Are you perhaps an idol?"

The younger girl gasped and clasped her hands to cover Honoka's mouth, she dragged the older girl into a cafe near them and seated her down.

"How'd you know??" 

"You should respect your senpai there Kouhai" 

Honoka took off her beret and sunglasses, she made sure to check the Cafe's costumers at first of course, only older couples were inside so it was safe.

"Kousaka Honoka?!?! As in, μ's leader?!? Oh my God!" 

Honoka, nevertheless covered her mouth. She gestured a finger to her mouth and it made the younger ginger calm down.

"Im sorry I'm sorry, it's just that, you were practically my goddess during my fight on winning Love Live."

"If I had to guess by the hair, Aqours leader? Takami Chika-chan?"

"Ah yes yes!"

Chika took off her own disguise and it made Honoka chuckle, young aspiring idols always made her happy, they were full of life, hope and dreams. Although this particular one already achieved her own.

"If I wasn't wrong Chika-chan, you live far away from Tokyo right? What brings you here?"

Honoka was holding her straw, they had ordered drinks earlier and it surprised her when Chika had ordered her favorite Strawberry shake. Though she assumed, the girl had read enough interviews amd articles about her that Chika would have probably knew what pattern her favorite panties had.

"Er.. can I call you Honoka-chan?" A nod from Honoka. "I was going to meet a dear friend of mine that decided to go to college here. There wasn't any good music schools from our area."

"College huh.. I remember when that posed a problem for me." 

Chika happily drank her mikan juice, savouring the feeling of both mikan and her idol in front of her. She noticed a change in the said idol though, when Chika mentioned college, Honoka's cerulean eyes became more sentimental.

"You didn't go to college right Honoka-chan? I read somewhere that you continued to Record and compose songs." 

"Yeah, it was fun. I waited for the others to finish their side line goals first, you see, not all of us only wanted to be idols. For example, Kotori-chan wanted to be a real designer, so she went to France. Maki-chan also needed to inherit her family's hospital, so she had to finish her doctor's degree. It was only me and Rin who continued to make songs."

Chika nodded, listening intently to her idol. Everything that Honoka said, of course Chika already knew from the μ's reunion interview, but it was certainly different hearing it from the real source.

"So how's college for you going Chika-chan?" Honoka turned her attention back to the younger ginger. "What do you want to be in the future besides an idol?"

Chika sighed and played with the straw with her teeth, "The thing is.. I don't really want to be anything else but an idol. I don't particularly Excel in anything else."

It made Honoka's heart pound, hearing Chika's confession made her remember her younger self. She wanted to save her school, so she focused on it. Focused on being the perfect school idol. 

"Why did you want to be an idol in the first place Chika-chan?"

Chika looked at Honoka's seemingly innocent cerulean eyes and answered the question that she had carried on her shoulders for a while.

"I wanted to shine, Shine and stand out. I wanted to be everyone's idol. Like you, to be honest, I just wanted to be a star. Something that would have been impossible to be."

"And..?"

"And I guess I wanted to save my school, I saw you, and got super interested. I was in awe, not only did you win Love Live, you also saved and preserved Your school."

Honoka laughed, a silent one, it was neither humorous nor bitter. More of a indifferent laugh.

"Did you achieve your goals?"

"Yes.. and No. We won Love Live but we were already too late to save the school. Our area was too small, too unknown. When we won, we painted the school, then moved on. It was made into a musuem of sorts for other school idols." 

Chika was feeling the bitterness she had felt at the time, losing the school yet winning Love Live. It was an all familiar feeling.

"You should go for what you want. It doesn't matter what anyone else's say. It's your dream after all."

"I.. I don't think I can shine on my own. My friends are all very bright, so I only get to share the spotlight with them. I can't possibly do it alone."

Honoka gave Chika's hand a pat, and when Chika looked up, Honoka gave her a sweet smile.

"You already reached the stars Chika-chan, now all you have to do is shine. Shine bright and invite the other little stars to shine too."

Chika was the next to laugh, it had the same tone as Honoka's laugh earlier. Not bitter nor humoured. Simply indifferent.

"I'm gonna try Senpai, after all I have a special someone that told to continue shining too."

"Oh? Kids sure grow up fast these days."

Honoka beckoned for the waitress to come over their table, purposely giving the mikan some time to blush to herself. After ordering the cakes, and another cup of each other drinks, Honoka's attention was back to Chika.

"You said girlfriend earlier right? You're lucky I wasn't some sort of nasty journalist, or else you'd be screwed."

Chika laughed nervously and scratched her chin with a finger, She knew she had slipped up. Her precious lover scolded her enough for it, although Chika guessed it wasn't **ENOUGH** as she still tended to slip up here and there.

"Don't worry about it though, it's not like I'm homophobic, in fact I have a girlfriend of my own."

"Oh?" 

It was obvious that it caught the younger idol's attention, it made Honoka chuckle. The μ's leader wasn't any ignorant when it came to several ships and fanfiction about her in the internet. Heck, she always got a question about cannons when it came to interviews. It was just funny how they already knew she was gay before she herself did.

"You wanna take a guess?" 

"It'd be fun I think! I already have my own OTP ship though!" 

The cakes arrived and Chika instantly dugged into her Mikan cake, meanwhile Honoka slowly devoured her own strawberry shortcake.

"Okay okay, so me and my girlfriend shipped you both like really hard, she has tons of doujins about you two." Another forkful into Chika's mouth and she had to chew. "We really think it's cannon!"

"Shoot." 

"Honomaki?"

"Was it that obvious?"

The cake was already gone from Chika's plate but she still felt the delicious joy of it. Her ship was real! 

"We noticed you always kept wearing her merch, like little pins or bracelets or rings. Also there was that one interview on Nishikino-san where she talked only about you for the whole Live."

"Dang, it was only meant to tease the fans tho, I thought you were gonna say Tsubasa."

Chika's phone vibrated at the same time as Honoka's did but both gingers didn't notice the text. Chika was too engrossed into the shipping war talk.

"-why would they just push you to another group, that's what I wanna know! Tsubasa-san is attractive and they did show clips from articles about how she chased you but it never got out that you liked her too!"

Another vibration from their phones that went unnoticed. 

[ Meanwhile, in the streets outside of Tokyo train station ] 

A certain redhead that was wearing a white blouse tucked into her red skirt was impatiently pacing back and forth. Her eyes were covered with dark sunglasses and her hair was in a tie. She was holding her phone to her ear, trying countless of times to call a specific ginger idiot.

Maki didn't know where her idiot was, or how she was doing. She was worried sick because her texts weren't read and her calls weren't going through properly. In her pacing, she accidentally stumbled into another redhead, this one had a darker shade of red and longer hair that Maki had. She was also wearing an innocent one piece scarlet dress that had flowers embedded on the corner of it. She was also wearing a small beret to match her reading glasses. The younger had a really panicked look in her face and immediately apologized to Maki.

"IM REALLY SORRY! I WAS LOOKING FOR MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

Maki almost slipped out a giggle as she heard the word 'girlfriend', still she composed herself and helped the girl up.

"It's alright, I didn't get hurt anyway."

"Oh okay! But have you see an energetic clumsy Ginger head girl run past you?? I was supposed to meet up with her!"

**Energetic clumsy Ginger head girl** isn't that supposed to be Maki's Honoka?? Maki bit her lip and smiled at the younger girl's panicked face.

"I'm actually looking for a similar ginger haired girl myself, she's a bit of an idiot you see."

It seemed like the younger redhead totally got what the older redhead meant so her panicky face slowly disappeared. Then both of their phones vibrated. 

Maki opened hers first to see a text from her lover. 

Honks : Sorry maki-babes~ I was talking to an acquaintance from the recent winner of Love Live. Totally didn't notice your text, didn't ignore you though! <3 I love you babes and I'm sure you'd go for a cake right now. Meet up with me at our favorite cafe, I'm sitting here with the girl. <3 <3 don't be mad okay? I'll give you lots of kisses when you get here. 

 

The text assured Maki that her baby was safe, it still enraged her though, to think her Honoka had time to ignore her. Still, the thought of quickly getting back to her Baka girlfriend was more than just enough to cheer her up.

Riko opened her own phone to finally see a reply from her Mikan. 

Chika: Im really sorry Riko-chan!! I was so absorbed with talking to Honoka that I didn't notice your calls nor was that I was lost here in Tokyo! Oh and yes! Honoka Kousaka! She helped me out and recognized me! I'm really sorry for neglecting you though Riko-chan! I'll make up for it if you go to the cafe where we first visited for our first date! The cake's delicious as always! I love you lots!! <3 <3 

 

Riko sighed in relief and pocketed her phone. Not only was she eager to jump in her Mikan's arms, she was also very eager to see and meet Kousaka Honoka! To think she actually had the chance! When she called for a taxi though, she heard Maki mumble out the cafe on where she was supposed to go.

"Er... Miss? You're also going to that cafe?"

"Yes, would it be a coincidence then?"

Riko nodded her head and Maki only gave a slight smile in response, without saying anything. Both redheads went inside the taxi that swirved it's way to their girlfriends. 

[ Back to the two Idiots ] 

"Haaaah~ I can't believe I didn't notice Maki calling, ugh, she's gonna whip my ass for this."

Honoka was visibly nervous and afraid, Chika on the other hand, wasn't any better.

"I can't believe **I** didn't notice Riko-chan's texts! I was supposed to be lost!"

Honoka laughed and gave Chika a flick on the forehead.

"We're toast kid. Maki's like a hurricane with her temper." 

"You would be scared of Riko-chan's temper too! She always got mad when I didn't finish the lyrics."

They already finished two drinks and cakes to themselves so Honoka beckoned the waitress to clean up their table. 

"Oh? You also handle a scary wife huh? Maki's as cold as she is portrayed in our group though, I always gotta initiate the intimacy first."

Chika pouted and wrote something on a piece of paper, which she gave to an employee with a few thousand yen.

"Riko-chan's too shy to try and kiss me first! She says it's too embarrassingl! But she still enjoys it!" 

Honoka laughed as she also wrote something on a piece of paper that she gave to the waitress. 

"We have tsunderes in our hands don't we? Although I think yours is just visibly timid." 

"I still love Riko-chan though! She was the miracle I found when I started the club, I found out she played the piano and pestered her into joining the group!" 

Honoka felt a sense of deja Vu, of course, since she did the same in her second year at highschool. Honoka found a miracle when she heard a beautiful play and followed it into the music room.

"Maki maybe tsundere on me, but she always snapped me out of my troubles. Always stood beside me during my problems and praises me whenever I did something good. She can be biased towards things, but she's just an innocent girl. Pfft, of course not so innocent in adult terms."

Chika blushed when she caught what Honoka meant, then responded with her equally subtle bragging.

"Riko-chan's shy, but she always had the courage to stay through hardships. She was there when I wanted to give up and she was the first to always know when something was wrong. Sometimes the nagging gets annoying, but I can just always count it as one of her adorable quirks."

The two gingers were busy bragging about each other's girlfriends to notice that their orders had arrived, only when the waitress had cleared her throat that did they notice it. 

 

"Oh! Thank you very much!" 

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience!"

 

Chika held the bouquet of Lilies in her arms, they were both beautiful and pure white. Chika already knew that it would lift Riko's spirit so she kept it close to her chest, meanwhile Honoka had two dishes in her table, chilled tomato salad and a pasta. Honoka didn't know if this was going to be any help but she'll try to sweep in for a kiss to save her butt from being plowed. 

"Honestly, why is it that I had to come to her? Shouldn't she escort me instead??" 

Honoka tensed up in her seat when she heard the all too familiar complaining voice. But after 3 seconds she stood up and took Maki's hand to put it around her arm. A sort of, gentleman gesture. Maki's face turned as red as her hair as Honoka escorted her to their table. 

 

"Ehh?? Chika-chan?? Where are you? God!"

Chika was already on her feet with the Lilies in hand and the next second, Pinning her girlfriend against the wall with one hand on the bouquet to hand it to Riko. The poor redhead could only see stars as she was quickly pulled away and back into their table. 

 

Maki had already recovered from the initial shock and was munching on some tomatoes while her arm was still around Honoka's. She was visibly pouting, something Chika only saw in fanarts. 

"Hehe~ I'm really sorry about that Maki-babes. I really didn't mean to neglect you. Forgive me?"

Maki only mumbled through her chewing and pouting. The people around their table were cooing at the couple, Maki's aura of adorableness was apparently too contagious as Honoka kept feeding her tomatoes by mouth.

Chika ignored the two for a while as she had to apologise to her own girlfriend, who was still lost in her little world.

"I'm really sorry Riko-chan! I didn't even try and text you through all that! I promise I won't do it again!" 

Chika took Riko's hands in her own and gripped them hard, hard enough to wake up Riko from fantasy land and Pat her on the head.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you if you just forgot since you apparently bumped into a celebrity."

"We're celebreties too!!"

"Just not as legendary as them."

Riko's attention came back to the couple in front of her, and her jaw slackened when she saw that she actually bumped into a celebrity herself. Maki had taken off her glasses and was blushing through her ears as Honoka was mouth feeding her.

"Oh my God. I was with Nishikino Maki the whole time?!" 

Honoka chuckled and Maki smirked, Chika only held Riko to calm the redhead down.

"Omg you have no idea how much of a fan I am of your work! I mean your compositions and solos! Jesus I also can't believe you meant The Kousaka Honoka to be your idiot! Hey Chika! Our OTP is real !!!" 

Riko was both squealing and shaking Chika as she freaked out over the two older idols. Honoka held Maki's waist as she chuckled at the younger redhead's breakdown.

"Maki-babes, don't you feel honored to be in a pairing with me?" 

"Shut up, you should be the one honored here."

"I am~ I am~ don't be such a witch here in front of your fans, look the redhead is practically over you."

Riko calmed down, she was very excited still as she asked for the two's autograph. An exceptionally bigger one was shoved at Maki with a picture of her playing the piano.

"Riko-chan's our composer and she plays the piano too," Chika hurriedly whispered to Honoka, who was happily watching her girlfriend getting flustered over another hyper active fan.

"Oh yeah? Maki might feel rivalry if we're not careful."

"What was that?" 

"Nothing Maki-babes~ I love you that's what~"

Honoka held Maki's waist and pulled her closer to herself. Maki was more honest and tolerable now than she was when they first dated, so a little public intimancy was alright with her.

"Oh! We actually need to go somewhere though! Ahhhhh~ okay okay. Give us your numbers and maybe we can hang again soon." 

Honoka took out her phone and the other three followed, they exchanged line and emails and numbers. They also followed each other on Twitter and Instagram, (only Maki and Honoka followed the other two since the younger couple already followed them.) 

"Before leaving though, let's take a picture eh~ okay gather round. Remember to stay appropriate!" 

Honoka's hand held her phone up in the air and the four snuggled together, Chika did a peace pose while Riko did a guilty blow kiss to the camera, their holding each other's hands were hidden behind their backs, meanwhile Honoka had her arm around Maki as the redhead got her lips close to Honoka's cheek with a mini tomato covering the actual smooch.

 

Honoka posted the pic to both Twitter and Instagram with the caption: "Heyyyy~ I just met up with the latest Love Live winners! Aren't they Kawaii~? Also bumped into a flashy tomato here~ <3" tagging each girl into the pic.

"So much for appropriate Honoka-chan," Chika mumbled as she retweeted the pic while staring at the older couple's pic.

"Hehe~ μ's likes to tease fans and snotty journalists with these, they never actually know which relationship is real since we're all really intimate with each other. All the pairings get all the extra merch and attention so it's just a plus." 

Maki took out her phone to save the photo and swiped through her gallery to show the other two some really steamy pictures she had with Honoka.

"That picture was tame compared to these, heads up children."

Maki flashed them a smirk and Honoka gave a little wink. She also showed them pics where Honoka was sandwiched between her two childhood friends being kissed from both sides, another photo where she's hugging and lifting the senior shorty high in the air, and another photo where Eli looked asleep while having her face smashed against Honoka's neck.

"See?~ it's just a little tease. Our manager couldn't stop it either so it's our idea of fun.~ anyways it was great meeting you girls here. Hit me up when you're free whenever!" 

"Riko, text me when you get into a rough part, I know ways on how to subdue an idiot." 

 

Honoka pouted as she helped the redhead up from her seat, her hands were back on Maki's waist. They both took our their sunglasses and wore them. Honoka grabbed her hat and flashed the younger couple a cheeky grin as she kissed Maki's neck as they got out of the cafe. 

"I can't believe that just happened.. ugh my head hurts now." 

"Aren't we Lucky Riko-chan? We got 2 things off our bucket list!" 

Riko sat there massaging her temples while unintentionally smiling at her silly girlfriend's antics. It really was a Day for the both of them. Riko and Chika last met up face to face was 3 months ago, when Riko was still living beside her house and Chika wasn't straddled with multiple contracts from different brands. Riko wanted to pursue her passion in piano and Violen, while Chika never stopped making songs to cheer up people. Riko never imagined they would try to meet up, get lost, bump into their biggest idols, spend some time with them and even get their contact information. It was like God purposely made them suffer, then give out a big reward for enduring. 

"Hey Riko-chan, I missed you." 

Riko felt her cheeks heat up, but she forced to look at her lover, with shaky hands, Riko held Chika's cheeks to pull her into a brief kiss.

"I missed you too." 

There weren't many people in the shop, only middle aged at best gay couples who either observed the young couple fondly, or were flirting themselves. It was a infamous shop for homosexuals to gain refuge to. And it was the best cafe to flirt in without anyone judging you. Chika held Riko's hands, wedging them between her own. 

"You think we'll be like them someday? All that confident and still Hopelessly inlove even when years have passed by?" 

Riko's eyes never left Chika's red-pink one's. They were giving out the same fiery passion whenever Chika talked about something she was determined to get over it. 

"The same with μ's Chika, we won't be like them, we'll be the same but in a different way. Remember? Shine in our own way." 

"Riko-chan, I love you so much."

Chika had let go of her hands to wrap Riko in her arms instead, she pulled her close, feeling every warmth in Riko's body. She felt Riko's heart bang against her own Heart's thump. The two were in perfect harmonious sync. Chika could smell Riko's personal scent, A tinge of Lily paired with indescribable paint. A pure, comforting scent. Riko held her breath, taking everything Chika as her own. 

"Chika-chan, I love you too." 

 

[ Meanwhile, while the two younger lovebirds were being sappy, the older generation were busy bickering ] 

"Didn't they remind you of the younger us?" 

Honoka was behind the wheel of her car, it was being fixed earlier and was only drove to her just in time when they left the cafe. The inside of the car was entirely decorated with Honoka and Maki keychains and small pictures of μ's and her childhood friends, of course a larger picture of Maki smiling sweetly was plastered as Honoka's little wallpaper on the car's screen. 

 

"You mean when we were really naive and sappy?" 

"Oh come one, we're still sappy even now. Admit it."

Maki huffed in her seat, her eyes not leaving the photo of her and Honoka pasted on the dashboard. It was a simple, anthestic photo of them as highschool girls when they first dated. Maki was holding on to Honoka's waist and Honoka's arms were wrapped around Maki's neck, their faces were close and their lips nearly touched. What made Maki mesmerized by this was how they both looked into each other's eyes. She only saw it in other people, that sickeningly sweet look. They both had it. 

"Maybe. But we've grown more than we first started dating."

Honoka hummed as she kept her eyes on the road, they were driving to one of their private villas, one in particular where only Maki and Honoka where and how to go to.

"Before, we frequently fought over the smallest things. Mainly, you fussing over me."

"I can fuss however I like about my girlfriend, I have the right to!"

Honoka chucked and took one of Maki's hand in her own, her other hand firmly placed on the steering wheel. Honoka held Maki's hand gently and kissed it softly, she didn't even let go of it, she just kept it there near her lips. 

"Then we also fought over you almost tearing me apart. Let's not forget about that. I think it was our first major couple fight." 

Maki felt Honoka's amusement in her tone, but she also felt the Ginger's quivering hand As she held Maki's. It was still a touchy subject, only brought up by Honoka when she was in a good mood. 

[ Maki: what the hell author, the story has been straying from your original intent. End it here and write it in a different chapter okay! **Slaps the pen away** ] 

[Honoka: Jesus she's like a cat, well you heard the queen, see you readers in another chapter. **Whispers** or maybe not **winks** MAKI-BABES LET'S FUCK] 

[Maki: **flustered** sh-shut up! **Also got jumped by Honoka** ]


	2. Surprises, and Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki texts Riko out of boredom and in turn Riko gets to learn some things about Maki as well.  
> Few surprises here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof- not much action in this chapter

{ Riko: Er.. Nishikino-san? Are you getting my messages properly?.} 

Maki groaned and held up a hand to run her fingers across her messed up bed hair, She was alone in the room of Her and Honoka's private Villa. However, her lover had an emergency at her shooting so she was called back, leaving a lonely Maki coping to other means of human communication. 

{Maki: Just call me Maki, Riko-san. Nishikino-san is what my staff and manager calls me. Too stiff. And yeah, they're getting through.} 

On the other end, Riko was all again alone in her Dorm room. Chika had gone back to Uishihara for the meantime, having to help out at the Inn while she had the chance to, as well as spend time with her family. Riko was pleasantly surprised by the older woman's text so early in the morning, nevertheless she was free and it was an opportunity she wouldn't pass up.

{Riko: Maki, right. So uhh, what brings you to me? Is it casual texting or something more important?} 

{Maki: it's like in between I guess, Honoka just left around 3 am and I'm all alone here in the stakes. It's not that I really mind but it gets boring, waiting for your lover that is.} 

{Riko: I get what you mean, Chika and I met for the first time again since the last three months just yesterday so it's really lonely.} 

Maki rolled over in bed, phone in hand. She was somewhat thankful she met someone who had the same circumstances as hers, although this someone had it tougher. 

{Maki: You should just break some few rules and meet up regardless. You're in college right? I had to take medical for my course but I still had time for Honoka back in my college days.} 

{Riko: Ehhhh??? But, wouldn't chika think I'm clingy?? I mean, I always hold myself back so she wouldn't get creeped out by me!} 

{Maki: Dump her then, what's the use of a picky girlfriend?} 

Riko giggled, she remembered the countless articles and live interviews people had on Nishikino Maki, it looks like her frankness and cold composure wasn't just for character. 

{Maki: Seriously! What's the use of such a stiffy person. That's why I broke up with Nico for Honoka :"] } 

Riko held her phone tightly, She couldn't believe that she would actually know more than just her idol's name between this text. 

{Riko: So it was true! Did you know that Nico x Maki was next to Nozomi x Eli in the polls? Why'd you break up?} 

Maki scrunched her nose and gave a wry smile to herself, she knew that her private life was her own, but she couldn't help but trust the young redhead.

{Maki: Nico got too possessive, she was kind of choking me if you will. Our personalities are too alike, if you really want a good relationship, it's better to be someone that you don't have any similarities with.} 

There was a knock on Riko's door, She stood up and sent a quick 'BRB' to Maki before opening it. Outside stood a very irritated Dia with a whimpering Ruby beside her. 

"Honestly! Why didn't you tell us first that you met up with the leader and even the composer of μ's! We could have asked for a long time collaboration or something!" 

Dia was huffing and grumbling while she complained, Riko smiled and pulled the two sisters in. Ruby gave her an apologetic smile as she and her big sister casually strode into Riko's room and sat on her bed.

"I'm really sorry alright! Besides, it's not like we chatted for a long time. They had to go as soon as I arrived. I only had time to get their numbers and whatnot." 

Riko's phone beeped and a text rolled in.

{Maki: You busy there Riko-san? I was thinking if we should Video chat, I'm getting tired of typing.} 

"Maki asked if it's alright to video chat." 

Ruby squeaked and her older sister gripped her hand tightly that it became the real reason of her squeaking. Riko giggled at them and silently praised herself for holding her own feelings against the older idol. [ Honoka: Or so she thought, she was a ruckus LoL ;) ] 

{Riko: I have a few friends over, do you mind if they see you while we chat? They're part of my group.} 

{Maki: I really don't mind as long as they aren't total weirdos, i had enough of those in my hospital. And of course, my own lover.} 

Riko laughed and the two sisters stared at her in confusion, Was Maki actually easy going and funny? No impossible, Dia thought as she prepared herself in meeting one of the members of μ's.

Riko placed her phone on top of her desk, just facing her bed where her, Ruby and dia were sitting at. Maki herself, lazily plopped her phone atop of her tummy, giving the other side a full view of only her face and the headboard.

"Alright, Can you girls hear and see me properly? Ugh, don't mind my face Honoka was being restless last night." 

Riko, Dia and Ruby internally screamed inside as Maki's face became clear. Her vibrant red hair was in a mess, but it was in a *sexy* mess. Her face didn't have any make up and obviously it didn't need it. Maki looked like an instant model just fresh out of a magazine.

"Did you guys did something last night for her to be restless Maki? It's not like you just tossed and turned in your sleep." 

It was an accidental slip of her tongue from Riko's line of thought. Maki smirked and held out a pinky to her lips, slightly parting them. This was definitely *sexy* and it was enough to bring the blood up the the three young maidens' heads. 

"Seriously, don't mock me if you're gonna end up fainting anyway. But anyway, to the other two girls there. I'm Nishikino Maki, I apologise if I'm too *inappropriately dressed* right now. Still, nice to meet you." 

The two girls were brought back to their senses and Dia introduced herself and her sister to the composer/doctor.

"Im Kurosawa Dia and this is my sister, Ruby. We're Riko's fellow members from aquors. It's a real great pleasure to meet you Nishikino-san!" 

"Just Maki please, Jesus my head hurts. If you wanna meet someday, just pressure your friends to reform and sign a contract with our manager. If you do have other goals though, finish that first." 

Ruby let out a little adorable squeak and Maki couldn't help herself from smiling at the timid little Ruby haired girl. Another redhead in their mist. 

"Er.. Maki, is it possible to meet the other μ's members?" 

"Hmmm, you'd certainly meet Honoka she loves young idols, Hanayo would be busy with taking care of Rin but then again, they both love young idols too. Nozomi would be in England with Eli right now to shoot a scene from the er... Thing we need although they're coming back next week. Kotori's in France at the moment because of her business, and Umi's stuck at her dojo. Something about beating her father shitless. Nico-chan's very busy with her modeling, and some other secret stuff but I'm sure she has time. We'd be glad to meet you, since you're all new and all." 

 

Maki breathed deeply, that was a long explaination. She looked at the young timid girl who was shivering, possibly in excitement. 

"Wait, Ruby. We need to go back home, Father and Mother just texted me that it's time to go. Da- er. See you soon then Maki. It was a pleasure!" 

"Hope we see each other again Maki!" 

Riko glanced at the other two who unwillingly left her apartment, Maki on the side was simply smiling at them. How nice it was to have siblings.

"Hey Maki, you mentioned Nico earlier, was the relationship that bad?" 

Maki picked a strand of her hair with her fingers and unconsciously twirled them around, Riko giggled at the iconic behavior but stayed alert regardless. 

"Hmmm.... No one really did get hurt, *physically* and no one cheated *or found out* but it didn't really work. Our personalities clashed with each other, I'd be screaming at her and she'd be screaming at me. I won't back down and she won't either. It was just a play of hitting the ball back and forth." 

So that's what it was, it was not unexpected but still, it was that hopeless? Riko had a confused look on her face that was responded by giggle from Maki.

"Eh?"

"You look so confused right now, what's there to think about?" 

"I was just wondering if- " 

Riko's phone blacked out, and she quickly grabbed it. Only to found out that she was low on battery. After hooking up on her charger, she turned it one and got back on her text with Maki. 

{Riko: sorry sorry, I didn't notice my phone was on Low battery.}

{Maki: Oh? That's alright I suppose, but it was pretty rude. Anyway what were you gonna ask?} 

{Riko: I was gonna say, 'i was wondering about your relationship with honoka.' Do you two get along well? Despite you know.. the differences?} 

Maki rolled around in bed again and messed up her hair even more, The younger composer was just asking questions in circles, was she that insecure? 

{Maki: Well, I snap at her when she goes off guard and she brings me out of my shell when I become too... Dishonest. Sometimes you just need a switch in your life to make things right, that's what me and Honoka are for each other.} 

{Riko: huh... By the way Maki, have you had problems with Honoka lately?}

{Maki: which ones exactly?} 

{Riko: Er... Several relationships or something like that. A harem?} 

 

A different text popped up in Maki's notifications, She saw the goofy picture of her girlfriend's smile and her mood of getting bored with talking with Riko instantly improved by a long shot. 

{Maki: Sorry kid, but I need to go. Adults need more attention than you think. I'll give you some advice next time on that, believe me, I know.}

Maki sent the text and immediately switched to her and Honoka's chat window. 

{Honks: Maki-babes~ it really is pretty bummy when you're not here with me. Why do I have to deal with this?} 

{Maki: Because you signed that Damn contract, we still do well even with just the songs and concerts you know? We really don't need a movie.} 

Honoka, who was merrily sipping her coffee milk from a hot piping can just gave a grin to herself, Her tomato girlfriend still had her *tsun tsun* attitude, despite most of it losing when they had started dating. 

{Honks: that's funny, you were oddly enthusiastic about it at first} 

{Maki: oh shut up, when are you coming back?}

{Honks: Lonely Macks? I'm still needed here for about until lunch, I plan to actually eat with you though} 

Maki smiled to herself, Honoka always thought of Maki even before herself, this very sentence was just a roundabout way to say that she wanted to make up for leaving her alone. 

{Maki: For your information, I'm not lonely and secondly, I'd love that.} 

{Honks: yaaay~ oh and update, Kotori is coming home. Mind if I escort her later tonight? I missed her.} 

The redhead thought back on Riko's question. 'Harem' problems. Yep, Maki was all too familiar with it. 

{Maki: I don't mind, just don't forget about lunch} 

{Honks: Love you too Maki-babes~ I gotta go now.} 

{Maki: Be safe.} 

{Honks: I will.}

The chat ended faster than Maki wanted, And it was already on schedule when her time with Honoka was going to be cut short. Maki stood up from their bed and stretched her whole body. The stress wasn't just mentally now she supposed. 

[ Meanwhile, At Chika's Family Inn] 

"Wait, no really! Stop that dear costumer! Mito-nee Help!" 

The older Takami was quick on her feet when she heard her younger sister's plea from a floor above. It seemed like it happenened to much for anyone's liking, when she arrived at the room where her sister was trapped in, she kicked in the door and threw a punch to the poor, slimy bastard that almost cornered the shivering Chika. 

"God and Hell, what's wrong with people nowadays, assualting a young girl of all things." 

Mito mumbled as she continued to beat the crap out of the old man, Chika was shaking, with both fear and well, fear. The Mikan was assaulted about 3 times this past month she got to help at her family's inn.

"There, there Chika. Don't worry, he's probably dead now. Well." 

"Shima-nee, I'm really sorry, I caused another accident again." 

Chika was holding unto her oldest sister for dear life, Her shaking wasn't stopping until Shima had repeatedly patted Chika's head and glomped the ginger to her chest to relieve some of the tension.

"What is she apologizing for?? Geez! This is why sometimes I hate tourists! Especially ones that come alone!" 

Mito was finishing the ropes on the old man's wrists, she stood up and kicked the man in the guts one more time before approaching her sisters and kissing the youngest one on the forehead.

"You should really go stay with Riko Chika, it's far safer there. Me and Shima-nee can handle the Inn."

Chika sobbed into her oldest sister's chest and gave out a jumbled reply.

"But.. missed- and.. *hic* I'll be.. *hic* too busy *hic* soon." 

Mito sighed and gestured for Shima to take the Mikan to her room, The middle sister took out her phone to call the police and a certain responsible Blunnete. 

"Yeah, Kanan it's me. Mind comforting your *ahem* little sister or whatnot for me? Yeah, it happened again. Don't worry, I already tied up the douche. Yeah, thanks." 

 

While the two were going to Chika's room, mito sighed as she took another kick at the guy.

"Seriously... What's with these scumbags." 

\--------Around half an hour later---

Kanan was running, still wet and wearing her diving equipment. She was under the sea, guiding different tourists for a dive. She only noticed the text about 5 Minutes earlier and instantly left, leaving no explaination to any one in the shop. 

"Goddammit, I hope I'm not too late," She cursed herself for being a slacker at times like these. 

Another 5 Minutes later, she was up in Chika's room, breathing hard and controlling her breath desperately. No matter how fit she was, that run was entirely impossible without her sheer determination.

"Chika...?" 

Kanan opened the door, peeking inside. She kept her voice soft and gentle, just the way that it wouldn't scare the younger girl.

"Kanan? What're you doing here?" 

Chika appeared, standing up with only a wet towel wrapping around her naked body. It seemed like the ginger herself just got out of the shower, Kanan clicked her tongue in irritation and approached the girl without any reserve for their appearance. She simply wrapped her arms around Chika, feeling for her warmth.

"You should know that I got really worried. I would have kicked whoever's ass that touched you too."

Chika laughed nervously and let herself be hugged by the older girl. It was comforting anyway, the sense of overprotectiveness was something Chika never really hated.

"Take me to bed Kanan. Just be gentle about it, I think I stretched a muscle earlier." 

The bluennete scooped Chika in her arms in a princess carry and slowly made her way to her bed. She laid her down and left, heading for the bathroom for an extra towel. After drying herself and only leaving her bikini on her body, she sat near Chika's side.

"Was it worse than last time?"

Chika held a hand to grasp unto Kanan's arm, it was a shaky hold. Kanan laid her other hand on top of it, holding it tightly.

"He gave me a bruise on my left wrist," Kanan quickly checked the spot and saw the blue bruise. "But he didn't really get to touch me anywhere else. Mito-nee heard me and reacted fast to my voice." 

Chika had teary eyes, her usual optimistic and glawing passionate Ruby orbs were looking vulnerable. Chika looked so frail and fragile, Kanan couldn't help herself but join the girl in bed and hold Chika in her arms, completely wrapping her with Kanan's warmth.

"You're okay, You're Chika after all. Nothing would get in your way," 

Chika buried her face in between Kanan's breasts, and several drops of tears fell from her eyes.

"It was scary Kanan-onee-chan. He was rough, and loud. He smelled like smoke and alcohol." 

Kanan sucked in her breath as the familiarity of her old nickname from the mikan came out into the air, she squeezed Chika tighter and kissed the Ginger's forehead. 

"There's no need to be so scared now, I didn't get to protect you earlier, but now I'm here. I'll protect you Chika." 

Chika whimpered in reply and took her face out of Kanan's cleavage to move her face closer the senior. Chika's eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted.   
Kanan leaned in to close the distance between them and kissed Chika with the gentlest force she could posses.

"Mmm..n. Kanan, mmm..n." 

Chika's tongue licked on Kanan's lower lip, asking access on which Kanan gave to her rather eagerly. It was rare for the ginger to take the lead and Kanan found the inexperienced and innocent tongue technique that Chika had to be adorable.

Kanan traced her fingers down on Chika's back, slowly taking off her towel. She was supposed to be the bottom right now, but a little help wouldn't hurt. 

"No.. mm..n. No... Sex. Mmn.. to.. day.. Mmn.. Kanan" 

Chika's breathing was getting rougher, one hand took off the knot from Kanan's string bikini and the other was already groping the generous sized breast. Kanan let out a moan, it was a desperate whimper of a moan. 

Kanan could feel herself getting moist down there, and she couldn't stop herself from taking Chika's hand and guiding it downwards to her wet slit.

"No.. ugh. Fine, only you though. Mmm..n don't leave a mark on my neck alright?" 

Their lips were separated and Kanan's mouth was on Chika's neck, her sucking and licking matching the Ginger's pace on rubbing up and down on her slit. 

"Chi.. ka. Chi..ka More!.. mou..!" 

Chika chuckled, Kanan also rarely slipped her childish desperate needy side, Chika's neck was getting awfully wet and so was her hand. Kanan toppled over her, sitting on top with her fingers pulled out. The Blunnete let out a groan as she took the drive and grinded against Chika's wrist. She was close, Chika noted as Kanan already had teary eyes and a bit of drool trailing from her mouth. The Younger girl pulled Kanan and guided her to grind against her tongue instead.

"Aahh..! Chi..ka! I'm.. gon..na! Aahh!" 

Kanan's body shook and Chika's face got showered with her love juices. The senior immediately collapsed on top of Chika. 

"Mhm.. get off Kanan, I need to wipe this off."

"Sorry.. okay."

Kanan got off Chika and laid down beside her as the ginger sat up and pulled her towel to wipe the sticky mess from her face.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be, I just can't believe it was so much though. Frustrated?" 

Kanan let out a shaky laugh and covered her eyes with an arm. 

"Something like that I guess, the last time you touched me was about 2 weeks ago? You've been busy."

"Yeah.. it's hard keeping tabs on everyone. Especially on Yō, she's always sailing on a cruise." 

Kanan thought back on what they did and groaned, she couldn't believe she was in this type of relationship with her childhood friend.

"How does Riko even tolerate this? That's what I really wanna know.” 

Chika gave her a sideline look and giggled. She took a strand of Kanan's hair and pressed it to her lips, smelling the salty scent of the ocean in her.

"I guess I'm lucky to have someone like Riko to deal with my antics, i should probably visit her again soon."

 

"What are we Chika?" 

The question made the ginger avert her eyes from her senior, This question always made her guilty.

"I'm like what you were with Mari during highschool Kanan. It's not like there's anything else right?"

Kanan flinched, it stung. She remembered when Chika had walked in on her and Mari's little rendezvous on the chairman's office, Worse since she was being the top in it. The ginger had yelped and slammed the door shut. Leaving a panicked Kanan and an unsatisfied Mari behind. After that, Chika's distance was far greater as the seniors graduated. 

"Y-yeah. Erm.. so is it bad if I ask for more?" 

"Are you that sexually frustrated? Why not ask Mari or one of your side chicks??" 

Chika had one eyebrow raised and both of her arms were crossed, greatly emphasizing the size of her breasts.  
Kanan gulped down, clearly getting turned on.

"You know why, I don't need to say it." 

"For once, I wished you weren't such a coward." 

[ Another timeskip, around 6 pm, Tokyo airport ] 

"Hmmm... This is pretty interesting, sounds nostalgic too." 

Honoka was sitting on the vip waiting area, wearing a fluffy coat covering her entire body until to the neck. She was also wearing a hat to cover her hair, it wasn't the best of disguises, but even in airports Honoka needed to be cautious. Her eyes were scanning Chika's text, she had a smile on her face, amused. 

{Chika: I just couldn't believe she'd just use me for sexual relief! Why couldn't see just be honest with me? Riko already approved of me having another girlfriend, as long I don't neglect her. But the mistress herself is too prideful.} 

{Honoka: Just push,push push push. Lols~ Just stop being patient and head on straight! Don't be too reckless though 0w0 I got in trouble for that back when I was in highschool.} 

{Chika: I'll try, thanks for listening Honoka-chan} 

"Who are you talking with Honoka?" 

The voice and Pat on Honoka's shoulder made the ginger break into an enormous grin, she whipped back her head to look at the speaker. Childhood friend slash Honoka's other lover. Sonoda Umi, stood wearing a suit, her blue hair up in a high ponytail and with two phones in each hand.

"A kiss first then I might possibly tell you that I might possibly have another mistress." 

Umi gave her a look, although she already knew that the ginger was just kidding. Nevertheless she stooped down to kiss Honoka in the lips, keeping them both pressed together for a brief moment.

"Mhmm, you had to drink some champagne before heading here didn't you?" 

"You aren't there all the time to release some stress on." 

Honoka pouted, puffing her cheeks childishly, making Umi break into a smile. They would be old ladies and Honoka would still stay as the child she always was.

"Her flight's about to land," The ginger said as she checked her watch, "Is it bad that I feel like I'm gonna jump her as soon as she arrived?"

"Depends, who knows? Kotori might jump on us instead."

Honoka and Umi kept an eye on the door that connected to kotori's plane. They kept chattering and out of the corner of Honoka's eye, she spotted a swish of Khaki colored hair and in an instant, the ginger was on her feet and on top of the girl she was eagerly waiting for. 

"KOTORI-CHAAAAAAN I MISSED YOUUUU!" 

Kotori was startled when she was pulling her bag and suddenly the next, she was glomped and climbed over by an overly energetic Honoka. Kotori couldn't help but laugh out loud and kiss the girl who she missed so much as well.

"Hey hey, get off each other and let me have a turn too."

Kotori turned her attention to her other childhood friend and smiled at her, almost grateful. Honoka climbed down on her but still kept her arms around Kotori's neck, sticking out her tongue at Umi. The Blunnete could only sigh and join in the hug.

"Umi Really thought I'd let her dominate my Kotori-chan, no way no way. You might be my bestest friends together, but I will never allow cheating." 

"Says the harem queen," 

Honoka giggled and pinched Umi's cheeks. That was the thing, Honoka had who knows how many girlfriends but had a strict rule of keeping them all equally satisfied enough that no one would ever cheat, not even in the circle itself.

"Come on, I made dinner back at my apartment. I baked some sweets too, so let's go home."

Kotori and Umi looked at each other and nodded, Honoka cooked once in a full moon, and baked sweets again on another blue moon. It was an opportunity they were never gonna let go, since Honoka spent her 'college' days learning stuff from Nico while they had stayed together during a mini project. 

\------------About two bottles of champagne and three hours later----

"I can't believe this, how come you two are so good at holding your liquor." 

"It's not even alcoholic Honoka, are you seriously drunk?"

The three were in Honoka's apartment, more specifically in her living room. There were two champagne bottles on the table, one already empty and the other was half full. Kotori was in the sofa chair in the left, with a magazine in her hands while Umi was at the right chair, skimming through a contract through her phone. Honoka was at the big, long sofa, her coat was nowhere to be seen and she was wearing a tight fit of a blouse as a top, it was tucked inside a pencil skirt that had a slit on the side that showed her thigh and Umi plus Kotori could see Honoka's garnet. Apparently, she had chosen to be extra adult tonight.

"Ughhhh... It's getting hot in here."

Honoka opened the three first buttons on her blouse, revealing to Kotori and Umi her cleavage. Honoka was no Nozomi, but because of her curves and now her sweaty state, it just made the whole thing absolutely sexier. 

"Honoka-chan, be careful."

"What do you mean Kotori-chan?"

Kotori moved from her spot and closed in on the ginger, there was a glint in her eyes. 

"Yeah Honoka, you should really be careful."

"Jeez Umi, it's only us three here. It's not like we're in a bar."

Umi also left her seat to approach the girl, she had the same glint in her eyes that Kotori had. 

"Mhmm... Be sure not to leave marks." 

Kotori was kissing Honoka's neck, while Umi Targeted the Ginger's ear. They were both in sync, cupping each of Honoka's breasts in their hand. Honoka felt hot, she was both sweaty and hot. The dizziness was getting to her system and she felt the pleasure from both lips and hands. 

"Honoka-chan, are you going to be a good toy to us again?"

"Mm..n. you're both lucky I'm drunk." 

Umi bit the tip of Honoka's ear, making the ginger jump in her seat, it made Honoka's nipples more erect. Kotori grinned as she continued to suckle on Honoka's neck, pinching the nipple that was in her hand.

"Mouu.... I don't get why you're also both into this Shit. Jeeeeez..."

Umi opened Honoka's shirt, using her other hand to open the hook from behind. The bra came off and Honoka's breasts were free, they felt extremely soft and smooth. Honoka's nipples were pink, erect and ready to take the attention it needed.

"No.. biting. Im.. mm..n warning yo..u gir..ls." 

Honoka's breathing was getting ragged now, it was getting rougher and heavier. Umi thanked Honoka's parents for giving their daughter some amazing sensitive genes. 

"I always wondered why Maki decided to get you this." 

"Still Umi-chan, it makes everything easier." 

Umi was rubbing a bump in Honoka's groin, it was a huge thing that was literally screaming to get out. Kotori looked at it while sucking on Honoka's nipples. The latter herself was already lost in pleasure to even notice what they were doing, until that is, she heard her zipper going down.

"Ehhhhh... It's not that big of a deal! I'm sure I can get by!" 

"You're not the only one who's getting aroused here." 

"Please... Honoka-chan?" 

Honoka looked at her two lovers, losing at kotori's puppy eyes and Umi's passionate gaze. Honoka sighed deeply.

"On your asses, without any pants, skirts or panties. Now!" 

Honoka's voice echoed in the small room, it made the girls' skin shiver. No matter how many times Honoka questioned BDSM she was dead ringer of a sadist.

"Let's see... It's not like I'm gonna give it just like that. Ooooh! Umi's wetter than Kotori, not surprising though." 

"What's that supposed to- Mmmn!" 

Honoka's finger went inside her slit, only one finger desperately being hugged by Umi's tight and wet walls. On her side, Kotori was biting her lip, getting impatient for her turn.

"Kotori-chan prefers it from the back right?" A finger also went inside Kotori, it stayed there and gathered her love juices, Honoka then pulled it out and wiped the juices outside Kotori's asshole. All in one go, she slipped two fingers inside the tight, almost painful hole.

"Ho..no...ka!" 

The two were in sync again, their groaning and moaning getting louder. Honoka grinned from behind them, she took out her finger quickly from Umi's slit to take off her pants and panties to let her member get some air, then shot two fingers back inside the bluennete.

"Should I go 'Mini mine Mo' on who gets it first or should it be more entertaining. Hmmm..." 

The drool from each girl was ruining the sofa, their love juices even ruining it more. Honoka being dominant was a treasure, it was a treat. It was a reward. 

"Oh I know!" Honoka pulled her fingers this time from kotori's ass, and reached for her phone from her pants' pockets. She typed in Eli's number and let the call on Speaker. 

"Hey Honoka. What's up?" 

At the same time, Honoka shoved her member inside Kotori's asshole, making the birb gasped out loudly.

"Oh nothing Eli, I was just wondering when you were coming back. I'm kinda lonely although Kotori-chan and Umi-chan is here."

Umi was keeping her voice in, she wasn't going to ever let Eli, or anyone else beside her childhood Friends' hear her embarrassing noise. 

"Oh?" Eli's voice got suggestive, Kotori and Umi nervously looked at Honoka's phone, as though they'd found out if it was actually on video chat and Eli was seeing everything. 

Honoka took out her shaft from Kotori and slammed in straight into Umi's slit. Kotori didn't get a chance to complain when Honoka's three fingers came back inside her. Their little moans and gasping was certainly getting louder.

"Nozomi and I plan to come home 3 days earlier than planned, so around 4 days more left before coming back home." 

"Ahnn..!" 

"Shi..-!!" 

The two were nearing climax, Honoka felt a little disappointed with them. She lifted Umi up and laid her on top Kotori, spreading both of their legs apart, switching between Her and the other with thrusting Honoka's shaft inside. 

"Is everything alright there Honoka?" 

"Yeah, where's Nozomi?" 

"Honoka-cchi~ did you miss me?~ I'm here too!~" 

There was no way now that they weren't busted, Eli may be a dense freak but Nozomi was the most observant girl they knew. Kotori just gave up and let out a long mewling moan and Umi came after her, her moan shakier and louder. 

"Already??? Well, that's a shame." 

Honoka's thrusting kept on going, even if the two already climaxed, she hadn't finished yet and they were both going to deal with it until she got her own release.

"Honoka-cchi~ that's no fair~ did you call just to make us jealous?~" 

"Honoka! Why the he-?"

"Shit I'm cumming!" 

Honoka gave a loud, deep growl that sent shivers down Nozomi's and Eli's spine from the other side, they could only assume that the girls she was screwing with were all covered with Honoka's thick, jizz.

And boy they were, Honoka came inside Umi first, then pulled out of the bluennete to slam it inside Kotori's slit to give her a shot too. 

Honoka breathed slowly as she stood up and left the two on her couch. She took her phone and let out another deep growl.

"You better get your asses here, I'm missing you girls too." 

"Hehe~ Honoka-cchi probably misses your breasts Eli-cchi~!" 

"Eh?? Wait, don't touch me there!" 

Honoka gave her two childhood friends a heftly smile, the two were passed out, hugging each other on the wide and long couch. Honoka could only think that she went too far.

"Well~" Honoka's voice was back to being childishly innocent. "Whoever comes home first gets it first too~ Love you girls! See you soon~!" 

"Wait Honoka-cchi! But we're both coming home togethe- Hey Eli-cchi! What are you doing on the laptop??" 

Honoka turned off the call and left her phone on the table, she walked to her kitchen and grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge.

"Well.... I should probably visit and help out with Nico soon." 

Honoka muttered, as she drank the refreshing water while looking outside the window where the rain was gently pouring down.

[Meanwhile, at the seas in the middle of the Pacific ocean] 

"Captain! Your dinner is here!" 

"Just put it on the table." 

Yō looked at the food and her stomach grumbled. She groaned. She missed Chika, but eating food was a good comfort too.

Her phone vibrated, she immediately took it, opening to see a text from Riko. Yō frowned, disappointed that it wasn't Chika but she read the text regardless. 

{Riko: I need your help with our little lover, I think she's off collecting girls again.} 

Yō frowned even more and sighed, she was getting depressed now. She didn't reply and only stared at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Chika, they were holding unto each other and she could clearly see how happy they were with each. But then Riko came along, and everything got ruined. Yō didn't mind though, at first. It was only her and Riko, then later Chika confessed to having a complicated relationship with Kanan. It got her and Chika in a fight, with Yō leaving for her job. They had made up on the phone, but now Yō was stuck in the middle of the Sea, having at least 5 months before going home. 

"Chika.. what the hell are you doing?" 

 

[Honoka: phew! I wonder what the reader is thinking right now, with the story suddenly turning into a harem with two different queens in it.]

[Maki: I wanna smack you Honoka, it could have been a threesome you know!] 

[Eli: At least you're in Japan!]

[Riko: *flicks Chika* Ugh, you're a big horny flirt.]

[Yō: *chokes Chika* What the hell?]

[Chika: Ehhh??! How come Honoka gets a pass!] 

[Umi: for one, we're adults.]

[Kotori: and you're still kids technically Chika-chan! Fight-o!]

[Kanan: *sigh* the author is one whimsical girl.] 

[Nico: Geez! Wait for the next chapter! Cuz I'm getting my long awaited appearance!] 

[The rest of the girls: THANKS FOR READING<3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?~ it wasn't enough I know. See you again soon!


	3. A Cruise And A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding another Member to the harem, Honoka spends time with the number one idol In the universe!
> 
> Meanwhile, Dia has been feeling oddly conscious of Chika. N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N AHAHAHAAHA DID Y'ALL LIKED WAITING? SAME SAME. THIS CHAPTER IS F**KED UP BUT ENJOY!

"Hey Nico, do you think it's too early?" Honoka asked her still short, but more mature senior. 

They were on a little cruise date, the dark haired Ruby eyed model/idol had convinced the ginger for it due to not being able to see her for about a week. Honoka was wearing her orange and white string bikini, lavishly showing off her parts as she laid down on the benches near the swimming pool. Nico had a similar bikini and pattern except it was in a pink and black color mix. The model kept stealing glances at her girlfriend as she took a sip from her place beside the ginger.

"Early for what Honoka? We've barely been on the ship," 

"Not that, I mean is it too early to think about children?" The ginger casually responded, her eyes blinking rapidly due to the sun.

The question however, shook her girlfriend enough to spill some of the drink's contents. 

"C-children?! What are you talking about?!" Nico never expected that *talk* from her girlfriend, of all people.

Honoka sat up, her chest heaving at the force, making the nearby other passengers take a peek. Nico glared at them, making the point across that her girlfriend wasn't for decoration.

"Well, i love living with everyone and taking care of your needs by myself, but wouldn't a kid help us all loosen up?" The ginger reached for her sunglasses, putting it on to protect her eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. 

"You do know that it'll be such a pain right? I have three siblings Honoka, it wasn't easy I'll tell you that." Nico laid back on her bench, she supposed that the ginger was only experiencing that *maternal* period of her life. 

Honoka however, didn't give up on the subject. "I know I know, I helped raising Yukiho too. Still, I'd like for a little girl running around in the house. It gets dull from time to time." 

"You're barely 27, we're still young Honoka." 

The ginger had gone quiet, making Nico worried that she had accidentally ruined the mood. 

"Maybe I should have asked Maki first, or Eli. Maybe Kotori? I don't know, I do want to have kids, raise them." 

"Why ask Maki? She can take care of patients, but you know how bad she is with kids. We're talking about babies too." 

"Hmmm.... Then either Hanayo, Umi or Nozomi?" 

Nico was getting annoyed now, why remind her that she was sharing her lover with 7 other girls? 

"Let's go make one Honoka." Nico stood up and made her way back to their room.

"Why?" 

"What do you mean why? Just follow me." Honoka sighed and stood up too, however before she completely left the pool area, she took off her sunglasses to wink at a certain teenager who was eyeing her up.

"I saw that. You flirt." 

The ginger had opened the door of the room, to be pulled and slammed against it as soon as she did. Honoka could see Nico struggling to keep up with her height. 

"Mmmn.. you love me like this Nico." Honoka responded to the aggressive kiss, wrapping her arms around the senior's waist, holding her up and easing her more into it.

"For once, I'd love to be selfish too Honoka." 

Nico knew she couldn't be the top this time again, as she was sweeped off her feet and dragged into the bedroom while being princess carried. They were in bikinis, and Honoka was more than just excited seeing how her much hidden member was poking out of the bikini. 

"I still can't believe that redhead put this on you." Nico rubbed Honoka's shaft, taking off the string to let it truly breath. The member was standing up, hard and fully erect. 

Honoka smiled, Nico was the least person to have liked the new addition in her body, but it was all worth it when she see the dark haired girl's expression taking all of her in, considering the tiny body Nico had. 

"Nico.. you look so beautiful in your swimsuit." Honoka breathed into Nico's ear, it made the latter blush and quickly trying to hide it by hiding her face with an arm. 

Honoka took off her arm, and her other one to pin it beside her head. Nico was sensitive, feeling every breath, every lick that Honoka gave her. She was getting tasted all over, from the back of her ear, to the nook of her neck and now at her breasts with her fully hardened nipples.

"And now at age almost 30, you're still as flat as ever." 

"That was unnecessarily rude Honoka." 

Honoka released a laugh, her mouth still unbearable close to Nico's right nipple, giving the bud a taste of her breath.

"Yours are the ones I love the most in the group Nico-chan~ you're unique after all." 

"Liar." 

The feeling of Honoka's tongue, licking and playing with the bud was almost enough to drive the shorty into climax. However knowing Honoka, it was a big turn off when it came to short sessions so Nico held it in.

"Oh?" The amusement was there. 

Honoka didn't add anything else, as she smiled while sucking on Nico's nipples, switching between sucking and pinching. Nico may have been flat, but the sensitivity was bigger than anyone else's Honoka knew of. 

"Shi- Honoka!" 

"Just let it out N-i-co -c-h-a-n~ <3" 

And out it came, the much awaited orgasm that Nico had been holding off on. She let out a long moan, as her body arched. She was still twitching as her climax came into an after glow. Nico whined, and Honoka took the swimsuit completely off her.

"I know baby, you wouldn't be satisfied unless I pay attention down below too." 

Honoka held her up, making her sit up against the pillows. The ginger spread her legs wide, and in another split second, Nico was letting off moans and whines of pleasure as her cunt was receiving the same licks her breasts had a couple of minutes ago.

"So wet.. so tiny. How could your body this be shameful Nico-chan~?" 

A finger went inside, and Nico tightened up immediately. It made Honoka growl, and shove the single finger in and out violently. 

"I-im sorry Ho-honoka! S-slow D-down!" 

Another finger joined in, the moans Nico were releasing was getting rougher and louder. The pace didn't slow down at all, and the poor girl was torn in the stimulation. 

"No cumming Nico, or else you're gonna be stuck here all day long."

"Y-yes! Mmn-!" 

Nico was biting her lower lip, her nails we're digging on Honoka's scalp as she held the Ginger's head for support. 

"Alright.. I think you're ready for me Nico, yeah?"

Nico nodded her head, and Honoka held her up again, placing her above her lap, she wrapped her arms around Honoka's neck as she closed her eyes to wait for the enormous shaft to Peirce her insides.

"Breathe in and.." 

"U-ugh!" 

The tip was in now, and Honoka kept her hands on Nico's ass, rubbing and squeezing them gently as she eased the girl into receiving her. Nico's nails were grazing her back, she was gritting her teeth. Ever since Honoka had the surgery and used her member during sex, they never made it fit besides the head.

"Are you alright there Nico?" 

"I-i I can take i-it in too!" Nico whimpered as she slowly forced herself to sit down and take the shaft more inside.

"Don't force yourself baby, it'll hurt you." Honoka's voice was glazed with worry, despite that Nico still kept pressuring herself to sit on it more. 

"D-damn i-it" 

Honoka's groan, then a growl made Nico even more wet, making her take her shaft more easily.

"I'm inside you completely now Nico," 

"I c-can feel y-you too h-honoka." 

Grunts, moans and whimpers, Nico released each as she took Honoka's shaft in and out of her, she didn't know how many times she came in those moments but she never felt this amount of pleasure from their sessions before, Honoka looked so pleased too, as Nico saw her multiple expressions change from thrusting in and out of her tiny body.

"Ni-nico, you want my baby right?" 

Nico was pushed down, and she responded to the question by wrapping her legs around Honoka's waist. 

Honoka leaned down, kissing Nico, letting their tongue wrap around each other as she pushed and pulled herself from Nico's insides. It was a tight fit, and it made Honoka feel close to orgasm every time she pushed in. Especially since she couldn't count how many times Nico had tighten up and twitch from the inside.

"I-i w-want it inside too Honoka!" 

"Alright, brace yourself Nico, Fuc-!" 

The pleasure was immeasureable compared to the ones Nico felt earlier, the hot feeling of Honoka's cum bursting inside her and into the core of her womb made Nico scream out and almost choke her lover out of sheer will. The two were gasping and breathing heavily as they had finished. 

"You're heavy Honoka, get off." After sex Nico, a little grumpy tired monster. 

Honoka got off her and made to the bathroom, when she got out, she was wearing her robe. Nico raised an eyebrow at her as she changed into shorts and a tank top, covering them with Nico's oversized coat.

"Where are you going?" 

"To the girl who was checking me up earlier, she looked familiar." 

Nico sighed and patted the other side of the bed, "Come here for a moment, Honoka." She reached for the tissues on their bed side table as she waited for the ginger to follow.

"What is it Nico,?" Honoka eyed her up as she cleaned herself.

"You do know that there's a possibility I'm already pregnant right now."

"Yeah?"

Nico gestured for her to sit down and she did. She was soon after clung unto by her lover.

"I really don't find the idea of you adding girls into your harem, very pleasing." 

Honoka let a nervous laugh and scratched her chin as she was being squeezed by an irritated Nico. 

"Then, since it's I'm not allowed to go outside, should we call someone?" 

"Like?"

"This girl who won love live last time, I'm sure you'll take a liking to her." 

[ Around evening in another place ] 

Chika was busy with trying to convince Dia to accompany her on a photo shoot. The mikan had no one else available at the moment to act as her manager, seeing how her current one was bedsick. And not wanting to be taken advantage of, she asked the most reasonable person to go with her. 

"Please Dia-chan?? I really don't wanna go alone!"

"Why me? And how come you know where my dorm is? I still have a report to do!" 

Honestly, Dia had nothing to do and her report was already finished. She just didn't want to be with Chika alone as she had heard about her relationship with Riko, Yō and now Kanan. Chika's phone suddenly started playing a special ringtone.

"Oh!" 

She picked up the call and surely the other voice in the end was her senpai.

"Yo Chika-chan! How's it hanging there?" 

Dia could faintly hear the voice on the other side but she was sure it was someone she was familiar with.

"I'm trying to get my senior here to accompany me on my gravure photo shoot. My current manager who's dealing with me is bedsick."

Chika heard another voice join in.

"I kinda get what she means Honoka, even with professional staff, you could never know what might happen." 

"Is that Yazawa Nico??" 

Dia took her phone and pressed the speaker button, Chika looked at her with a pout as her phone was returned.

"Yeah, it's Nico with me. We're on a mini cruise, since we haven't seen each for a week. My fault to be exact."

"I thought you were dating Maki?" 

Chika's own senior looked shocked at this, Chika could only assume since the dark haired girl's ship was HonoEli. 

"Ooooohhhh~ Hehe~ what was that called again? Ship teasi- Nico! Don't pinch me!" 

The Mikan's confused look was joined in by Dia's own expression. 

"Why'd you call me though?"

"Ahh that, Nico don't touch me there-! I wasn't allowed to go outside and see this teenage girl who was checking my body out." 

Dia gave up on trying to understand the situation and made her way to her mini kitchen.

"-anyway, Is your other problem solved already? What was it again..  
Ah! The diver girl!" 

Chika sighed as she laid down comfortably on Dia's sofa.

"No.. not yet. What should I do? She's a real coward." 

A loud chuckle erupted from the other connection. 

"That sounds like Eli! Bwahahaha! Did you remember how chicken she was? Haaaah~ so Junior Idol, What're you gonna do?" 

It seemed like Yazawa Nico was the one who answered and laughed at her.

"Er.. that's why I'm asking Honoka-chan, she might know a few tips?" 

The two on the other side had been shuffling, trying to find a good position on laying down while still talking on the phone. 

"Hmmm.," It was Honoka this time who answered. "No choice? You have to be the one who calls her out on it. They do say that actions speak louder than words but in your case, you'd need to yell at her just to get the message across." 

Dia came back from her mini kitchen with a tray of tea and cookies. 

"By the way, when I come back from this cruise, I'll be meeting with Eli. Wanna bring someone with you and hang out?"

Chika was glad that her phone wasn't on loudspeaker. Or else she'd be dealing with a fancrazed girl.

"Yeah sure! Just text me." 

The call ended with Chika wondering which girl she should bring. 

Nico lazily pulled on Honoka's hair, whining at her ear.

"What is it Nico-chan~?" 

Nico whined again. Honoka turned over to give her moody girlfriend a kiss. 

"You're meeting with Eli, are you going to discuss about children with her too?" 

Honoka didn't answer right away, but she nodded in the end.

"I won't talk about it so quickly though. I need to talk about it with Maki first. She'll throw a fit if I don't." 

Nico silently wrapped her arms around Honoka. Appreciating how warm and cold the girl was at the same time.

**

"Honoka? I thought you were busy with your cruise with Nico?" Maki pulled a cigarette from her pack and popped it into her mouth. 

The redhead was currently at the rooftop of her hospital. The only place where smoking was allowed. 

"Yeah, she's inside the cabin. Thanks for arranging it by the way." Maki could hear the loud waves as the background from Honoka's side. 

"No problem, how's the cruise so far?" 

Honoka's giggle made Maki cheer up a bit. 

"Don't you feel weird asking that?" 

"Not so much anymore, but it is weird." 

Honoka leaned against the railing, her back to the ocean. She checked their cabin from the corner of her eye. 

"Hehe, it's been good so far. Nico seemed to cheer up too." Then Honoka sighed. "I have something to tell you though." 

Maki lighted up her cigarette. Then she blew a smoke.

"What is it love?" 

"Do you think it's okay to have children now?" 

Maki spit out her cigarette and sucked a deep breath in.

"You're thinking about children now?!" She whispered-yelled.

"Maki-chan... Don't you want kids with me? I want a cute daughter born from you.." The sad tone of Honoka's voice calmed Maki down.

Maki sighed and pushed back her hair, "Meet up with me a day, Eli can wait I'm sure." 

"O-k-a-y~~~ I love you Maki." 

"I love you too Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rin: How come we didn't get any screentime?]
> 
> [Hanayo: Maybe next chapter?] 
> 
> [Ruby: We're gonna wait a longggg Time then.] 
> 
>  
> 
> Ahahahahahhahahaha! Ain't that right? Also, I'm thinking of uploading my Citrus fanfic here, please comment if you'd like to read that. Thanks! 
> 
> Just 3, chapter 3 going to be updated tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> A/n oooh~ you got here. How was it? They're adorable I know. Anyway it's been a long time since I've put up a fanfic, and I've been hooked on ChikaRiko recently, so unlike my other failures, I actually plan for this one to have an ending. See you on the other side`~ YOUSORO!!~~


End file.
